Aconchego
by Duda Amaral
Summary: Ás vezes, tudo que se precisa é de uma boa noite de sono.Shortfic DG


**Aconchego**

É meu sexto ano em Hogwarts e as coisas continuam as mesmas.Exceto por Harry Potter ter derrotado Voldemort semana passada, é claro. Mas o resto, na minha vida, continua a mesma porcaria.

Gina Weasley, sem namorado, deixada sempre em segundo plano pelos amigos, que deixa tudo o que faz uma meleca.E pra melhorar a minha situação todos acreditam que eu estou apaixonada pelo Harry, ninguém acredita que eu não gosto dele mais. Eu gosto no sentido de amigo, não no sentido de _gostar_, se é que vocês me entendem.

Mas agora eu acho que não vou gostar dele nem como amigo.Por que eu _não acredito_ no que ele fez.

Ele voltou dessa batalha com o Voldemort e foi falar com o Dumbledore que queria uma comemoração.Isso pode ser muito estranho vindo do Harry, que nunca pareceu gostar de badalações, mas é mais bizarro ainda se você for ver que tipo de comemoração ele pediu.

Não, ele não pediu um baile como é costume aqui em Hogwarts, nem pra o Dumbledore liberar uma rodada de Wiskhy de Fogo pros alunos.Ele pediu para acampar.Isso mesmo, _acampar._E o Dumbledore aceitou, é se pode negar alguma coisa para o garoto que destruiu Lord Voldemort?

Eu ainda acho que não foi o Harry quem teve essa idéia de acampamento, acho que foi alguém aqui da Grifinória que falou para ele fazer isso.E eu juro que se eu encontrar alguém, eu mato da maneira mais torturante possível.

Acampar é simplesmente horrível.Tudo bem que as barracas bruxas têm tudo que uma casa normal teria, e que seria muito bom acampar nelas.Eu mesma já fiquei em uma quando houve a copa mundial de quadribol.Mas o Harry pediu para o Dumbledore um acampamento _trouxa_.

Isso mesmo, segundo as palavras de Dumbledore no discurso do café da manhã, "O nosso Harry pediu para termos um acampamento trouxa em comemoração ao fim da era Voldemort.E eu não acho que nada poderia ser melhor do que ficar em contato com a natureza."

Eu só espero que a gente não tenha de dormir no meio da floresta.

---

Graças a Merlin que não vai ser na floresta.Será perto das estufas de Herbologia, no jardim.Nós vamos ter _muito_ contato com a natureza, você não imagina como...

Rony já pediu a nossa mãe para comprar duas barracas para nós.Elas devem chegar ainda hoje. Amanhã vamos passar a tarde montando-as no jardim. Sinceramente, eu preferia até mesmo ter a minha aula dupla de história da magia a ter que montar coisas. Quando eu disse que Gina Weasley é a garota que deixa tudo que faz uma meleca, eu não estava mentindo.E eu não estou nem um pouco com vontade de que todos na escola me vejam sendo o desastre que sou.

---

Ótimo, maravilha, só me faltava essa.

Minha mãe só mandou uma barraca. Ela disse que ela era uma barraca de casal e que cabiam duas pessoas; e que só não comprou duas barracas de solteiro por que estava muito caro.Até ai tudo bem.O pior vem depois.

Ronald Weasley, meu próprio irmão, sangue do meu sangue, ME EXPULSOU DA BARRACA.

Lógico que eu fiquei irada, e comecei a gritar, mas no fim, a vontade dele prevaleceu.Ele disse que Hermione estava sem barraca, e que ele iria ficar com ela na barraca (hahaha, como se ninguém soubesse do namoro ás escondidas deles. Vira e mexe eu encontro os dois se agarrando em algum canto escuro...).

E também disse que era para eu ir dormir em uma barraca de alguma das minhas amigas.Só que eu tenho uma coisa para informar pra ele: SURPRESA RONY, TODAS AS BARRACAS ESTÃO OCUPADAS!

Ele me mandou falar com o Snape. É, olha que beleza, o Snape é quem tá organizando o acampamento, e verificando se as barracas estão bem montadas.Aposto que ele vai arrumar uma _ótima_ solução pra mim...

---

Por que é que todo o azar do mundo foi jogado na minha cabeça???Por que????????

O Snape só podia me arranjar essa. Claro, me adorando do jeito que ele adora...

Sabe qual é a única barraca desocupada? Eu dou uma bala para quem acertar.Mas não vai ser muito difícil, já que vocês já sabem que eu carrego o maior azar do mundo bruxo.

Eu vou ter de acampar com o bruxo mais nojento, egocêntrico, galinha, desprezível (e bonito, não posso deixar de acrescentar) de Hogwarts. Eu vou dormir com Draco Malfoy.

Acredita que a meiguice de garoto tinha uma barraca de casal só para ele?E não era só uma barraca, pelo tamanho aquilo era uma suíte presidencial!

Ele encheu metade da barraca com roupas e pertences.Parece que o Malfoy trouxe tudo o que tinha dentro do dormitório da Sonserina para passar _uma noite_ acampando.

-O que a Weasley está fazendo aqui, alguém pode fazer o favor de me explicar? - ele disse me olhando com desprezo.

-Ela vai ficar aqui na sua barraca.- o Snape disse, nos deixando a sós.Sebento desgraçado!

Malfoy foi mexer nas suas bugigangas, e sem olhar pra mim começou a falar.

-Não podia arranjar outra barraca não?

-Não, Malfoy, você é o único fresco do colégio que tem uma barraca de casal pra uma só pessoa.Ou você acha que eu estou aqui por que eu quero?

-Eu acho que você está aqui por que é uma pobretona sem dinheiro para comprar a própria barraca.

Eu não podia replicar, por que era em parte verdade.

-Você não vai pôr seu colchonete no chão?-ele perguntou olhando para mim, depois de ter falado de costas por um longo tempo. Então eu pude olhar bem fundo naqueles olhos cinzas dele. Céus, ele tem realmente olhos lindos!

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.Deveria estar pensando que eu sou uma tapada por não responder a pergunta. Mas é que eu estava hipnotizada, acho que ele não entende. De qualquer jeito, eu tinha de responder logo, eu não queria ficar com a imagem de retardada (que era o que eu estava parecendo).

-Não, eu não tenho colchonete. Mas você tem um colchonete de casal!

-Nem sonhando que você dorme no meu colchonete, Weasley. Eu não quero acordar cheio de pulgas.-eu fiquei com um ódio imenso daquele idiota.Mas antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, ele continuou a falar - Além do mais, Weasley, eu não consigo dormir com pouco espaço.O meu corpo precisa ficar bem distribuído pela cama.

Então eu comecei a rir da cara dele.Malfoy era tão estupidamente mimado que chegava até a ser engraçado ouvir das frescuras dele.

Ele ficou me olhando abobalhado, com certeza não esperava essa reação.Talvez não tenha existido muita gente que riu da cara do Malfoy, ele não é exatamente o maior piadista de Hogwarts.

E quanto mais eu olhava para a cara de besta do Malfoy, mais eu ria. Logo eu estava com um ataque insano de riso, e eu não conseguia parar. Mesmo que eu tentasse, era só olhar pra cara de bobo do Malfoy que eu começava a vomitar cachoeiras de gargalhadas.

Malfoy passou de intrigado e surpreso para uma expressão irritada.Então o mimado Malfoy estava _irritadinho..._Isso só tornava tudo mais engraçado, e eu mal conseguia me manter de pé.

Eu estava cambaleando de um lado para o outro da barraca, quase caindo.Até que eu cheguei perto de Malfoy, cambaleando rir, e vi aquela cara já vermelha de raiva dele bem de perto. Ri exagerada e escandalosamente, e acabei caindo em cima de Malfoy.

Nós dois acabamos por cair no chão, e eu estava por cima dele. Meu riso cessou, para minha cara ficar totalmente vermelha.Que cena ridícula!

Eu levantei rapidamente e fui andando para longe de Malfoy, a uma distância segura dele.Eu devia estar parecendo um tomate, de tão vermelha que eu estava.Então eu olhei para Malfoy, e olhar para ele só me fez ficar mais constrangida ainda, se é que isso era possível.

E era possível, por que eu vi meu nível de vergonha aumentar até os padrões mais altos registrados pela humanidade quando eu vi o Malfoy rindo. É, ele tinha começado a rir da minha cara.

Eu nunca tinha visto o Malfoy rindo, o máximo que se conseguia dele era um sorrisinho de desprezo.Mas agora ele estava rindo daquela risada alta, de quando você acha alguma coisa _muito_ engraçada. Notei que ele ficava bem mais bonito rindo daquele jeito, e isso só me fez ficar mais tímida ainda. Eu já estava tão vermelha que nem vermelho devia ser mais, devia ser roxo.

Aquilo era patético, eu não sabia o que fazer, aquela risada estava me deixando sem reação.Até que ele parou de rir um pouco, e ainda com um sorrisinho na cara falou:

-Até que você é engraçadinha, Weasley.

E então o que veio depois me deixou sem ar.A visão que eu tive era uma miragem do meio do deserto, um oásis.Um botijão de água, ou melhor, todo o mar do caribe no meio do Saara.

Draco Malfoy começou a tirar a roupa, até ficar só de cueca.Apesar de eu odiá-lo, e de ele ser um Malfoy, e tenho de admitir: ele é _muito_ gostoso.

E então ele foi dormir.Draco Malfoy dorme de cueca, e eu durmo junto dele.Então eu fiquei pensando se isso era bom ou ruím. Decidique é bom.Muito bom.

Mas eu acho que seria ruim se ele dormisse pelado.Não que ele seria feio, é claro, mas eu ficaria com tanta vergonha que ele começaria a rir da minha cara de novo.

_(N.A:Começa música de fundo...Kiss me, do Sixpence non the richer) _

Talvez eu devesse ir dormir também.Lá fora os outros alunos estavam cantando em volta de uma fogueira, e eu não queria ir mostrar meu desafino.

Decidi, ao invés de dormir, ficar observando o Malfoy.Ele pegou no sono muito rápido, e agora já parecia uma pedra, a expressão em seu rosto era tranqüila, nem parecia ser mesmo ele.Era como se todas as preocupações dele tivessem ido embora, e eu acho que ele deve ter muitas. Afinal, depois de ter perdido o pai na guerra, ele era o homem da família, e tinha que administrar todos os negócios Malfoy.

É, eu estava olhando para o jovem senhor Malfoy. Aquilo para mim era muito triste, afinal ele só tem dezessete anos.Eu, com meus dezesseis, não tenho responsabilidade o suficiente nem para entregar meus deveres de transfiguração na data certa!

Acho que ele tem motivos para ser tão odioso e insuportável ás vezes. No lugar dele, eu nem sei o que faria.

Ele teve um pai horrível a vida inteira, que só serviu para ensinar o ódio e para depois de morrer deixar uma vida inteira de responsabilidades.

Eu fui criada a vida inteira por uma família feliz, que me dá todo o amor do mundo, e minha única responsabilidade é estudar para Hogwarts.

E ainda com todas essas facilidades que a vida me deu, consigo fazer tudo dar errado. Comecei a sentir uma pontada de admiração por Draco. Comecei a finalmente entendê-lo um pouco, e olhando para ele todas as minhas preocupações também foram embora.

Nem sei por quanto tempo fiquei olhando Draco.Talvez por vinte minutos, talvez por duas horas.Fiquei olhando para ele por tempo suficiente para sentir sono.

Fui me deitar ao lado dele, e fechei os olhos, esperando dormir.Eu estava com sono, mas até dormir provavelmente ia levar um tempo de olhos fechados.

Fui escutando os sons a minha volta, e senti um peso se mexendo sobre a cama.Abri os olhos, e vi Draco muito mais perto do que quando eu tinha me deitado.Ele estava dormindo, mas se mexia durante o sono.Foi para mais perto de mim, e passou o braço por cima de meu corpo, me envolvendo num abraço.Era muito aconchegante, e eu sentia a respiração quente dele próxima ao meu pescoço.Me senti segura então, para fechar os olhos e dormir.

-------

De manhã, quando acordei, ainda estava lá, abraçada junto a Draco, e incrivelmente eu não tinha vontade de sair dali. Virei meu rosto para olhar para ele.

Qual não foi minha surpresa ao ver que ele estava acordado.Ele estava olhando para mim.

Mas ele não estava me olhando com raiva.Estava me olhando com uma expressão tranqüila no rosto, e eu juro que eu podia ver um sorriso nos lábios dele.Eu tinha a sensação de que ele já me observava dormir por muito tempo, assim como eu o observei na noite anterior.

Eu olhei para os olhos dele, e não consegui ver o que estava por trás deles, qual era a intenção dele com aquilo.Ele realmente não parecia Draco Malfoy.Ainda estávamos abraçados quando ele aproximou o rosto do meu e nos envolveu em um beijo.

Um beijo de bom-dia, eu acho que nenhum de nós dois tinha muita consciência do que estava fazendo.Era bom, e eu me deixei levar, correspondendo ao beijo com a mesma intensidade.Era como se nessa noite, eu tivesse descoberto um Draco totalmente diferente do Malfoy horrível de sempre.O beijo era muito bom, e eu não sei como eu nunca tinha percebido.Percebido que por trás do frio Draco Malfoy, havia uma pessoa, que podia misturar meus sentimentos e me elevar a um local nunca ido.

Ás vezes, para se perceber as coisas, tudo o que se precisa é de uma boa noite de sono...

---

**N.A:**Wow!Tudo muito rápido, mais isso é uma shortfic...as coisas tem de ser rápidas mesmo!De repente veio uma vontade de escrever, e eu resolvi escrever essa short(que surpreendentemente,eu tive a idéia assim que eu acabei de acordar!)

Eu achei que a história ficou bem...fofinha..o que vocês acharam?Bom, mandem reviews!!!

Aeeee...vo deixar uma nota pra minha beta pq eu fiquei mto feliz com elaaa!!Ela elogiou a short!!!!!!!!!Yupppppiii!!!!!

Duda está com um sorriso que cobre metade da cara

Bjinhus :


End file.
